Tinsel Mishap
by lunastars
Summary: Seven year old Sam decides to wake up and get ready for Christmas so he can surprise his big brother.


Dean sat up and gently rubbed his eyes. As his vision cleared he looked to the other side of the bed to find it empty. Where was Sammy? Not knowing killed Dean. Sure they were at Uncle Bobby's so he would be safe but the kid was only seven. So where was he?

Dean rolled out of bed and looked around the room. After checking every possible hiding place he tried a bathroom. Unable to find him in there Dean crept into Bobby's room.

Bobby was lying flat on his back, snoring loudly. Dean crept closer and pulled the sheets up to cover his Uncle before he searched the room. Finding nothing yet again Dean headed out into the hall and over to the stairs.

He paused as he reached them. Wrapped around the banister was red tinsel. It was messily done and the tinsel was wrapped around the bottoms of the bars. It couldn't have been Bobby because he went to bed at the same time as them. Unless he got up again?

Dean quietly descended the stairs. As he reached hallway at the bottom there was more tinsel, this time green. There was some wrapped around all the door handles and some thrown onto the coat rack.

He tried the kitchen next, now more curious than cautious. In this room there was blue tinsel. It was on the table and the seats around it. Some had even been put on the counter tops. Why in hell was there tinsel all over the place? Sure it was Christmas but Dean hadn't had decorations since before his Mom died.

Dean tentatively pushed opened the door that connected the kitchen to the library. As he did he couldn't spot any tinsel till his eyes fell to the floor in the middle of the room. Sat there, tangled in tinsel of different colours, was Sam. He was struggling to get out and he only stopped moving when he spotted Dean. The older of the two tilted his head to the side as the younger one broke into a ear splitting grin.

"Merry Christmas, Dean!"

* * *

_"Yeah, go on!" Bobby yelled. "You're not fit to call yourself a father! It's nearly Christmas, John!"_

_He slammed the door and stormed into the kitchen. The boys, sitting in the library sat in silence for a while._

_"Why is Uncle Bobby angry?" Sam whispered, breaking the silence._

_"He thinks Dad should celebrate Christmas with us."_

_"Do you want to?"_

_"Want to celebrate? ...Sure I do, Sammy. But we can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Dad isn't here, Mom isn't here and Uncle Bobby doesn't want to piss Dad off."_

_"Bad word," Sam pouted._

_"Sorry, Sammy," Dean sighed as he fluffed up his little brother's hair._

_"Tell me about Christmas."_

_"People get a tree and put decorations on it," Dean started. "They even put decorations around the house. On Christmas day you open presents that people give you and you even give out some of your own. Then there's dinner later on, with a big turkey and all the trimmings. In between there's music, movies, family visits and all sorts."_

_"And Santa?"_

_"Sure, Sammy," Dean yawned. "Santa."_

_"We'll celebrate Christmas," Sam said quietly as he leaned against his brother._

_Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and let out a low sigh. "Anything you want, Sammy."_

* * *

Dean shook his head clear of the memory. He hasn't taken Sam seriously, the kid was only seven and he was eleven so why would he? But he should have.

Sam must have woken up not long after they went to be and came downstairs to spread the tinsel about.

"Did I do it right?"

Dean walked over to him and helped him out of the tinsel. "Do what right, kiddo?"

"Christmas," Sam said as if it were obvious. "I couldn't get all the proper things."

"What do you mean?"

Sam pointed to the wall next to the doorframe that split the library and kitchen. Stuck to it was a drawing of a tree with decorations. Sam then got up and made his way into the kitchen where Dean followed. Sam opened the fridge door, and pulled out a plate. On it was a slice of meat, a couple of grapes and some noodles from the Chinese they had for dinner.

"There was no veg," Sam said as he indicated the grapes. "And all we had that was good was noodles."

"It's good, Sam," Dean assured him. "And the tinsel was you?"

He nodded happily. "I found the box in our room."

"I see," Dean said, amused.

"So, I did it right?"

"Sammy, this is the best Christmas ever," Dean said as he took hold of Sam's hand. "Why don't we go and check your tree out?"


End file.
